Le droit d'etre heureuse
by neoxpatch
Summary: Une mairesse autoritaire, va se retrouver avec un nouveau shérif en ville
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer « la série et les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, tout cela reste de la fanfic »

Aujourd'hui était mon premier jour de prise de poste en tant que shérif adjoint dans le petit village storybrook. J'avais répondu par hasard à une annonce et je fus prise. Je me rendis au poste de police ou j'allais prendre mon service, je viens le shérif avec très belle femme et son fils, il s'avança vers moi.

Shérif Graham: Miss Swan vous tombez bien je vous présente ma sœur Regina Mills et son fils Henry

Miss Swan: enchanté.

Regina: J'espère que vous serez plus efficace que votre prédécesseur. Autrement je n'hésiterais à vous renvoyer.

Shérif Graham : Oui ma sœur est le maire de cette ville, excusez la elle sort d'une procédure de divorce, elle est assez à cran.

Regina: Graham, je ne te permets pas, en tout cas vous êtes prévenu. Je vous laisse je vais amener Henry à l'école.

Shérif Graham: tu veux un café en attendant de faire ta première patrouille avec moi ?.

Miss Swan: volontier.

Une fois le café nous partions faire une tour de la ville, et il m'expliqua toute son histoire, avec une présentation d'une partie des habitant vers midi il parti manger et me demanda de rester au poste, au cas où qu'il y aurait une urgence et bien sur le téléphone se mit sonner.

Miss Swan: Shérif Swan

Regina: Ici Melle Mills, est ce que mon frère est la ? Car il ne répond pas à son téléphone portable

Shérif Swan: Il vient de partir manger, je peux vous être utile peut être.

Regina: Allez le chercher, c'est très urgent.

D'un seul coup j'entendis des cris et la ligne fu coupée. Je laissa un mot à Graham et Je pris mes affaires et la pris direction de la maison de Melle Mills. Une fois que j'arrive devant la maison je vis la porte d'entrée et j'entends la voix d'une femme.

Femme: tu croyais d'une procédure d'éloignement allait te suffire pour me tenir éloigner de toi. Tu es à moi Regina

Je voyais la femme en question tenir Melle Mills par le cou et elle se débâtait pour se libérer

Regina: arrête, Catherine tu me fais mal.

En voyant quel ne daignait pas la lâcher, j'intervenu.

Shérif Swan: tu ferais mieux de la lâcher. Si tu ne veux pas avoir des problèmes.

Catherine: tu es qui toi blondie, son nouveau jouet ?

Shérif Swan: je suis le nouveau shérif adjoint de cette ville. Et je te conseil vivement de la lâcher.

Catherine lâcha prise et retourner et se rapprocha vivement de moi en me poussant.

Catherine: tu ne veux pas retourner jouer aux gendarmes et aux voleurs ailleurs, tu nous déranges la.

Elle sortie un couteau, et commençait à faire de grand geste avec son arme je réussi a un assaut puis 2 mais au 3 eme elle me toucha au bras. Un filet de sang s'en échappa. Je réussi à la désarmer et l'immobiliser et lui mettre les menottes.

Shérif Swan: c'est bon tes calmé la.

Catherine: t'es morte.

Je serra un peu plus les menottes.

Shérif Swan: j'ai du mal entendre, n'aggrave pas ton cas. Je pense que t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui

Graham: bien joué adjoint.

Shérif Swan: t'arrive après la guerre toi.

Graham: tu n'as pas besoin de moi à ce que je vois.

Regina: venez shérif Swan, je vais vous joigner votre bras.

Shérif Swan: ce n'est rien.

Graham: laisse ma soeur te soigner, je ramène mon ex-belle soeur au bureau.

Melle Mills me guida jusqu'a la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie.

Regina: je voudrais vous remercie, mais vous n'auriez pas du vous interposer.

Shérif Swan: je suis ici pour assurer la sécurité de tous les citoyens. Et je n'allais pas rester les bras croisé à rien faire. (Elle appliqua du désinfectant sur la plait) Aïe. (Elle faisait tout pour éviter mon regard)

Regina: désolé. (je pris son visage entre mes mains et la regardais droit dans les yeux)

Shérif Swan: vous avez pris la bonne décision en appelant votre frère. Arrêter de culpabiliser. Ou est passé la femme autoritaire que j'ai vu ce matin?

Regina: je n'arrive plus à me battre contre elle. J'en ai plus la force.

Shérif Swan: je vais faire le nécessaire pour qu'elle soit déféré dés ce soir. Cela vous laissera un peu souffler.

Regina: pourquoi vous êtes si gentille avec moi?

Shérif Swan: mais je fais mon travail Madame le Maire (je lui fis un clin d'oeil, elle me sourit timidement, et cela me fit complètement fondre) voila qui est mieux. Vous voir sourire et ma meilleur récompense. (elle rapprocha de mes lèvres et voulu m'embrasse, mais je lui un doigt sur les lèvres). Vous n'êtes pas prête pour ceci.

Regina: vous avez raison, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma pris.

Shérif Swan: je repasserais vous voir ce soir, voir si tout va bien d'accord ?

Regina: se n'est pas la peine. Graham va passer la nuit ici.

Shérif Swan: comme vous voulez je vous laisse mon numéro, vous pouvez m'appeler de jour comme de nuit.

Je sortis de la maison, monta dans ma voiture et pris la direction du poste.

Graham: heureusement que tu étais autrement ça aurait pu mal finir.

Shérif Swan: ça dure depuis longtemps son petite manège.

Graham: je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails ma sœur te l'expliquera si elle le souhait. Mais un jour elle est rentrée plus tôt et elle l'a découvert dans une position très explicite avec la gérante du granny's bar, ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'elle la trompait elle a demandé le divorce presque de suites le jugement a été rendu hier, jusqu'a maintenant c'était des menaces verbales et la on est passé au cran supérieure.

Shérif Swan: je vais m'occuper du rapport, va t'occuper d'elle, je pense qu'elle en a besoin.

Graham: attention ma chère adjointe, ma sœur ne tombe pas facilement amoureuse.

Shérif Swan: qui te dit qu'elle me plait ?

Graham: tu devrais voir comment tu l'as regarde.

Shérif Swan: ta sœur est une femme très belle, et si un jour les choses doivent se faire je ne l'a tromperais surement pas.

Graham: allez bourrer des cœurs, je te laisse, amuse toi bien avec le rapport

Je passa une bonne partie de la soirée à remplir tous les papiers. Et je reçu un sms de Melle Mills

_Regina to Shérif Swan _

Merci encore pour aujourd'hui chef Swan.

_Shérif Swan to Regina_

Tout le plaisir était pour toi. Essayer de vous reposer.

_Regina to Shérif Swan _

Vous êtes au petit soin comme cela avec tout le monde ?

_Shérif Swan to Regina_

Madame le Maire vous n'obtiendrai rien de moi.

_Regina to Shérif Swan _

Demain matin avec un petit café alors ?

_Shérif Swan to Regina_

La corruption de fonctionnaire peut finir très mal finir madame le Maire.

_Regina to Shérif Swan _

ah ce qu'on la autant faire les chose correctement, Un diner avec moi ?

_Shérif Swan to Regina_

Un café sera très bien.

_Regina to Shérif Swan _

Vous avez peur de vous retrouvez seule avec moi ?

_Shérif Swan to Regina_

Vous croyez que c'est facile de dire non à une femme comme vous ?

_Regina to Shérif Swan _

Alors pourquoi résister ?

_Shérif Swan to Regina_

Car je vous respecte.

La discussion se termina sur ce dernier message, je partis en direction de mon appart et fini la soirée tranquille.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Shérif Swan:

Le lendemain matin à mon arrivé au poste, je vis Madame le maire en train de m'attendre avec 2 cafés.

Shérif Swan: vous êtes frigorifié, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé les clés à votre frère

Regina: Car il n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ce que je fais.

Je lui pris son sac des mains et ouvrir la porte

Shérif Swan: après vous Madame le maire.

Elle me regarde avec un sourire amusé.

Regina: comme quoi les policiers ne sont pas que des gros matcho.

Shérif Swan: je pourrais vous étonner.

Regina: je ne demande qu'à voir. Alors ce resto on se le fait ou non ?

Shérif Swan: et vous voulez me mettre dans votre lit dans le même temps ?

Regina: pourquoi pas

Shérif Swan: je ne veux pas le plan d'un soir avec vous je veux plus. J'ai envi de m'envoyer en l'air Ruby est très bien placé pour ça.

Regina: qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

Shérif Swan: le premier soir ou je suis arrivée, je l'ai suivi jusqu'a ça chambre. Je ne vous connaissais même pas. Je ne suis pas l'ange que vous croyez. J'ai aussi mes faiblesses aussi.

Regina: vous avez baisé avec cette trainé ?

Shérif Swan: hé alors. On n'est pas marié à ce que je sache.

Regina: Mais on n'est pas prés de l'être

Elle sortit en trompe du bureau en bousculant son frère.

Graham : qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Shérif Swan: t'a sœur a juste du mal, a entendre certaines vérités, j'ai eu une aventure avec Ruby

Graham: je comprends mieux

Shérif Swan: ouais je crois que je peux oublier les petits cafés maintenant.

Graham: ça lui passera. On va dire que Ruby est un sujet sensible pour elle.

Shérif Swan: j'étais surtout très bourré.

Graham: Maintenant que tu portes le badge, évite ce genre de chose

Shérif Swan: oui chef je vais devenir une fille modèle.

La semaine passa la maire de la ville me décrochait à peine un bonjour du bou de lèvres. Ce matin elle m'avait convoqué dans son bureau.

Shérif Swan: Madame le maire.

Regina: Oui, bonjour, mon fils m'a informé qu'il se passait des choses pas très clair devant son lycée vous pourriez allez voir ce qu'il se passe.

Shérif Swan: pas de problème.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je faisais le planton devant le lycée sur d'inhabituelle ne se passait. Le lycée se trouve juste à coté du granny's bar, comme chaque matin Ruby venait me donner un café, un lien d'amitié commençait à ce lier entre nous. Alors que nous étions en train de discuter madame le maire passa en voiture, je vis le regard noir quel nous lança.

Ruby: je crois que je suis en train de te causer des ennuis

Shérif Swan: un peu plus un peu moins.

Ruby: si elle agit comme ça c'est que tu l'intéresses.

Shérif Swan: ah non ne soit pas triste (je l'a tire vers moi, et la prend dans mes bras) tu trouveras une personne qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es. (je lui embrasse le front)

Ruby: si seulement je pouvais être à ça place

Shérif Swan: je n'aurais jamais du accepter à tes avances, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

La maire avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle était folle de rage. Elle s'arrêta devant nous.

Regina: Shérif je vous rappel que vous êtes en service et devant une école. Si vous pouviez vous occuper de votre copine pendant votre temps libre cela serait bien aimable.

Hé elle démarra en trompe.

Ruby: tu veux que je lui parle?

Shérif Swan: je ne suis pas sur qu'elle voudra t'écouter, ni moi d'ailleurs. Elle se fera à la situation. Je veux être ton ami.

Ruby: moi aussi.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée je retourne au poste, Madame le Maire était en pleine discussion avec son frère

Regina: elle était en train de se peloter devant le lycée. Je veux que tu l'as renvois

Graham: non

Regina: comment ça non ?

Graham: c'est un bon élément.

Je rentre dans le bureau.

Shérif Swan: Graham tu pourrais nous laisser, s'il te plait.

Graham: ne vous entre tuer pas.

Shérif Swan: oui j'ai couché avec Ruby est alors ? Je peux savoir en quoi cela vous regarde ? Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. Vous voulez savoir ce qui vous déplaît le plus, c'est que vous êtes jalouse car vous n'êtes pas le centre de l'attention. Vous voulez me renvoyer très bien je pose ma démission, comme cela je pourrais être libre de faire ce que je veux.

J'allais m'en aller mais elle me retient

Regina: attend, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive à chaque fois que je vois avec elle, je n'arrive plus a me contrôler

Shérif Swan: si tu apprenais à le connaitre tu verrais, que c'est une personne très sympa.

Regina: elle m'a pris ma femme et et ...

Shérif Swan: et ?

Regina: non rien.

Shérif Swan: fini ta phrase Régina.

Regina: je te voulais à moi, je pensais que quelques choses étaient possibles entre nous.

Shérif Swan: on ne se connaissait même pas. Je ne suis pas fier de moi. Mais il faudrait te faire à l'idée que je ne raillerai pas Ruby de ma vie.

Regina: merci pour ta franchise, pourquoi l'avoir pris dans tes bras ce matin ?

Shérif Swan: elle était triste. J'évite de courir 2 lapins en même temps. Je suis juste quelqu'un de très tactiles, pour moi ça n'a pas la même signification si je te prends toi ou Ruby dans mes bras. Il faudra t'y faire car je ne compte pas changer. Car depuis je suis arrivée ici c'est la seule qui m'a accueilli correctement donc c'est normal que je sois la pour elle.

Regina: tu me prends dans mes bras ?

Je lui souris et l'attire vers moi. Elle calla son visage dans mon cou, je sentais son souffle chaud dans cou cela me faisait frissonner, et l'avait très bien senti.

Shérif Swan: laisse toi du temps, je ne compte pas m'envoler, arrête de vouloir tout contrôler.

Graham: oh désolé. Allez en salle de pause si vous voulez être plus tranquille.

Regina: Graham, je ne compte pas lui sauter dessus sur le bureau. Tout de façon on m'attend à la mairie pour une réunion (elle m'embrassa sur la joue, elle me regarde avec des yeux rieux, elle avait l'air contente du petit effet que quel m'avait fait) passe à la maison ce soir, nous reprendrons notre discussion.

Et elle partie.

Petite review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Le soir venu, j'eu le temps de faire un tour chez moi pour prendre une douche. Régina m'ouvrit la porte elle portait une robe soirée avec un décolleter vertigineux. Elle me fit rentrer.

Shérif Swan: Tu es (elle me mit un doigt sur les lèvres)

Regina: j'ai complètement oublié que j'avais un gala ce soir. Et je ne peux pas l'éviter. Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux.

Shérif Swan: ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas sur que ma tenue convienne pour ce genre de soirée. Je vais faire tache à coté de toi.

Regina: on a encore le temps de faire un tour chez toi pour que tu te changes. J'ai envi d'y aller avec toi.

Shérif Swan: tu sais que les gens vont jazzer après ça.

Regina: hé alors ? (je souris)

Shérif Swan: être au bras de la belle femme de la soirée, me convient toute à fait.

Nous faisions un détour par chez moi pour que je me change. Une fois que je sortis de ma chambre, je voyais que son regard était insistant.

Shérif Swan: je peux mettre autre chose, s'il faut.

Regina: non, non ta chemise est très bien c'est juste la première fois que je te vois avec les cheveux détachés et je peux te dire que cela te va très bien.

Shérif Swan: contente que ça te plaise.

Nous primes la direction de la salle des fêtes. Une fois arrivée je sens quel commence a ce raidir plus on approchait de la salle. Je lui prends la main et lui enlace les doigts. Et lui dit.

Shérif Swan: détend toi, si un seul fait une remarque, je le mets en cellule pour la nuit.

Elle serra un peu plus doigt sur les mieux.

Regina: tu oserais user de ton pouvoir.

Shérif Swan: tu n'as pas idée ce que je pourrais faire pour toi (je lui baisai la main, et nous rentrâmes dans la salle.)

A peine arrivé que certaines personnes viennent la saluer, je m'éclipse discrètement vers le buffet, je voyais quelle me regardait, je lui fis un clin d'œil elle se mit à sourire, cette femme allait être ma perte. Ruby me rejoignit au buffet.

Ruby: Madame le maire rayonnante ce soir.

Shérif Swan: elle est plus belle ainsi

Au bout d'un moment elle nous rejoint.

Regina: Bonsoir Ruby.

Ruby: Madame le maire, vous êtes en beauté ce soir.

Regina: Merci je vous retourne le compliment, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre matin.

Ruby: il n'y a pas de mal. J'ai bien compris la situation.

Regina: si vous êtes d'accord, je voudrais que l'on reparte sur de meilleures bases.

Ruby: nous pouvons essayer. Je vais vous laisser il commence à ce faire tard et j'ouvre tôt le bar demain matin. Bonne fin de soirée

Shérif Swan: a toi aussi Ruby (à l'oreille de Regina) Madame le Maire serait-elle en train de faire de concession.

Regina: il ne me coute rien d'essayer, tu n'as pas envi de rentrer aussi ?

Shérif Swan: tu veux rentrer avec moi ? Tu es sur qu'on ne va pas un peu vite la ?

Regina: je n'ai pas dis que je voulais t'enlever ta jolie chemise.

Nous reprîmes le chemin, de sa maison. Graham s'était endormi sur le canapé et Henry était couché depuis bien longtemps. Nous parlions jusqu'a très tôt le lendemain matin. Je prenais ma douche pendant que Regina préparait le petit déjeune

Graham: Tu me sembles bien joyeuse.

Regina: tu m'as fais peur je pense que tu étais déjà parti.

Graham: Emma a dormi ici ?

Regina: Oui mais en tout bien toute honneur.

Graham: prévient moi le soir où passer à l'acte que je dorme ailleurs.

Shérif Swan: Une chose après l'autre. Merci pour les habits.

Graham: Je vois tu as été te servir dans mon armoire.

Regina: Je l'a voyais mal dans mes tailleurs.

Shérif Swan: je suis quand même plus allaise dans un bon jeans, tee-shirt, mais toi ne change rien (m'approche d'elle et l'enlace, et dépose mon menton sur son épaule.) Cela te va très bien (elle frissonna sous mes mains, elle se retourne et approcha dangereuse ces lèvres des miennes)

Henry: Maman, pourquoi le shérif te prend dans ces bras tu as fait des bêtises ? (elle déposa son front contre le mien, et souffla de frustration, et s'éloigna de moi)

Regina: non non, mon chérie, Emma ne va pas m'arrêter, c'est plutôt le contraire (un sourire se désigna sur mes lèvres)

Regina: allez va t'habiller et vient prendre ton petit déjeuner

Shérif Swan: tu veux que je m'en occupe, je suis toujours affecter à surveiller le lycée ...

Graham: en parlant de ça, le boulot s'empile chez nous tu peux me rendre mon adjoint je pense qu'elle a assez fait le planton.

Regina: je me demandais, si elle ne va pas plutôt faire le planton dans mon bureau pour voir si mes plantes poussent droite

Shérif Swan: Régina, t'es pas sérieuse la. (Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et se met à rire)

Regina: je voulais juste voir ta tête.

Shérif Swan: tu mériterais que je te (et je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de ces lèvres)

Regina: que tu me ?

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrasse avec passion. Elle passe ces bras autour de nuque pour prolonger le baiser, je me décolle d'elle par manque d'air.

Shérif Swan: je te passe les menottes et t'embarque pour insolence.

Elle avança de nouveau ces lèvres et effleura les miennes.

Regina: attention shérif je pourrais vous prendre au mot.

J'aimais son petit jeu, je passe mes mains sous sa chemise et la caressa, et l'embrassa de plus belle.

Graham: Emma on a du boulot, ramène tes fesses.

Je souris dans le baiser et me décolla d'elle.

Shérif Swan: le devoir m'appel, on mange ensemble à midi ?

Regina: je ne peux pas j'ai un conseil d'administration. Mais vient à la maison ce soir.

Shérif Swan: je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais finir surement tard.

(je lui pris la main et lui fis un baise main. Vola une tartine sur le plan de travail et rejoignis Graham dehors)

POV Regina

Regina: elle va me rendre folle.

Henry: tu parles toute seule maman ?

Regina: non mon chérie, assieds toi il faut que l'on parle.

Henry: j'ai fait une bêtise ?

Regina: mais non, je voudrais juste que tu sois gentil avec Emma.

Henry: bah pourquoi

Regina: elle est en train de devenir une personne importante pour moi

Henry: ouais, par contre on va être en retard pour l'école

Mon conseil d'administration s'éternisait, je voulais faire une surprise à mon shérif pour la pause déjeuner mais plus les heures passaient plus cela me semblait impossible. Je finis ma réunion très tard dans l'après midi, et il était juste l'heure pour que j'aille chercher Henry au lycée. Une fois en chemin je vis une voiture avec un gyrophare dans retro. Je vis Emma sortir de ça voiture, avec un de ces adjoints.

Adjoint: Madame, vous savez que la limitation est à 50 km/h en ville pas à 90 km/h.

Regina: Mais vous savez qui je suis ici ?

Shérif Swan: Laisse Max, je m'occupe de madame le maire.

Emma s'avança jusqu'à la vitre, de ma voiture.

Shérif Swan: désolé Madame le maire, cela ne se reproduit plus.

Regina: j'espère bien Shérif Swan ou cela se payera très chère.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Mis le contact et démarra en trompe.

Point de vue Shérif Swan

Shérif Swan: tu refais un cou comme ça je ne donne pas chère de ta peau.

Adjoint: je ne savais pas. Elle n'a pas l'air commode.

Shérif Swan: évite ce genre de choses et j sera plus accueillante.

Une fois mon service finit je pris le chemin de la maison de Regina

Petite review ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci à vous pour vos commentaires, je vais essayer de faire moins de fautes :)**_

_**N'hésiter pas me donner votre avis sur celui-ci**_

_**Attention certaines scènes pourraient choquer les plus jeunes **_

* * *

Je sonnai à la porte elle m'ouvrit en baignoire et les cheveux mouillés.

Shérif Swan: Madame le maire vous avez demandé un shérif adjoint.

Regina: je t'attendais pas si tôt.

Shérif Swan: je peux repartir si je dérange.

Regina: je n'ai pas dit ça non plus (elle me tira par le blouson pour me faire entrer, ferma la porte et me plaqua contre la porte, et m'embrassa avec passion.)

Shérif Swan: je t'ai manqué on dirait.

Regina: pas du tout (elle fit mine de s'éloigner, mais je la retiens et je scelle de nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes)

Shérif Swan: j'ai fait que de penser à toi toute la journée (je passe ma tête dans son cou, et lui dépose de délicat baiser, et je commence à lui défaire son peignoir)

Regina: ce n'est pas raisonnable shérif Swan, mon fils pourrait nous surprendre.

Shérif Swan: je ne fais rien de mal la.

Regina: Pour l'instant, je vais aller me changer. Va surveiller mon fils attendant

Shérif Swan: A vos ordres chef

Regina: (à mon oreille) si tes sage, quand il sera coucher tu auras le droit de voir ce qu'il y a sous mon peignoir (et elle partie en direction de l'étage)

Je partie à l'arrière de la maison.

Shérif Swan: salut gamin, ta journée d'école c'est bien passé ?

Henry: oui, on a fait des math ma matière préférée. Tu joues avec moi au ballon.

Shérif Swan: sans souci, tant que tu me demandes pas de l'aide en math.

Après quelques échanges ça mère fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de porte, elle semblait être en grande discutions avec son frère

Regina: Henry ton parrain veut que vous alliez au cinéma ce soir, sa te dit ?

Henry: ouais cool.

Ils partirent assez rapidement, une certaine angoisse commença à monter en moi. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule avec elle.

Regina: je te trouve bien calme d'un coup. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Shérif Swan: c'est juste la première fois qu'on est vraiment seule.

Regina: tu as peur de moi ?

Shérif Swan: je ne dirai pas peur, autrement je ne serais pas la. Je dirais nerveuse.

Regina: je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

Shérif Swan: oh oui, quand j'ai vu que Max t'avais arrêté j'ai cru que j'allais exploser.

Regina: tu n'y es pour rien (elle s'avança vers moi et posa ces lèvres sur les miennes, elle passa ces mains dans mes cheveux, sa langue demanda la permission de passer la barrière de mes lèvres, je me mis à gémir de plaisir, par manque d'air nos lèvres sépareraient, et elle colla son front contre le mienne), tu es moins nerveuse maintenant (pour simple réponse je pose mes mains sur hanche et mes lèvres reprirent sur les siennes, le baiser devenait vite passionner, elle me déboutonna ma chemise).

Shérif Swan: Madame le Maire se lâche.

Regina: tu hantes mes nuits (elle me poussa sur un transat. et s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Elle m'embrassa) je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable mais j'ai envi de toi.

Shérif Swan: allons dans ta chambre. (Elle me prit par la main et me guida jusqu'a ça chambre. Elle n'u pas le temps de réagir que je l'a plaquais déjà contre la porte, je l'embrassai avec fougue et commençai à lui défaire son peignoir, et je découvris une Régina en dessous très coquin.) Tu es magnifique (elle me mit un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire, j'ouvris la bouche et passai ma langue autour et lui lécha, ma bouche parti dans son cou, je l'entendis gémir, je lui fis glisser son peignoir par terre, elle fit de même avec ma chemise, elle s'attaqua à mon jeans. Une fois enlevée elle me poussa vers le lit. Et s'allongea sur mon moi.)

Elle m'embrassa avec passion, mes mains partir à la découverte de son corps, je lui dégrafai son soutien gorge, elle se redressa pour l'enlever et je me redressai aussi a mon tour, je parsemais son torse de baiser, passai une de mes mains sur sein, ces tétons étaient déjà bien dur. Ma bouche venait remplacer ma main et je la léchai. Je passai une de mes main sur ces fesses, je la fis basculer sur le dos, mes baisers repartir à la lauré de son cou je sentis corps venir au contact du mien. J'embrassai son corps tout du longtemps jusqu'a point qu'il m'intéressait. Je lui enlevai son string, je lui embrassai l'intérieur de ces cuisse je l'entendis gémir. Je m'approchais de plus en plus de son intimité, lui déposai de délicat baiser et la léchai encore et encore je l'entendais de plus en plus gémir, elle ma passa ces mains dans mes cheveux pour me tirer vers elle. Et inversa les positions.

Regina: tu sais que je n'ai jamais laissé personne me faire sa.

Shérif Swan: il faut bien un début à tout

Ah ces mot elle m'embrassa avec passion et descendu une de ces mains sur mon intimité et commença à me caresser. Elle passa la barrière de mon boxer et jouait avec mon intimité, au bout d'un moment je sentis un de ces doigts me pénétrer je gémis de plaisir, j'en profita pour glissa main entre nos 2 corps et lui caresser aussi son intimité, ces va et viens étaient de plus en plus rapide elle introduisit en moi un deuxième en moi, je gémissais de plus en plus fort, elle m'embrassa pour me faire taire, je décidai de la pénétrer mon tour, nos corps partirent dans une danse sensuelle. Et notre orgasme arriva en même temps. Aucun mot ne fut échanger, seulement quelques baisers et elle ne s'endormi dans mes bras.

Le lendemain matin, j'entendis quelqu'un rentrer en trombe dans la chambre

Henry: Maman, maman, je vais être en retard à l'école.

Je sentis Régina sursauter. Aussitôt Graham rentra aussi dans la chambre

Graham: Henry, calme-toi, c'est moi qui t'amène à l'école ce matin. Laisse ta mère se réveiller tranquillement.

Henry: non je veux que ça soit Maman, et d'ailleurs pourquoi Emma est dans son lit.

Je sentis Regina se crisper

Regina: Henry va te préparer j'arrive.

Une fois son fils sorti de la chambre, elle leva de son lit sans un mot. Je lève à mon tour et la pris dans mes bras

Shérif Swan: je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions, en tête, mais tes pas obligé d'y répondre à toutes maintenant.

Regina me regarda droit dans les yeux. Et remis une de mes mèches place.

Regina: je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir ça un jour. Mais cela ne doit plus jamais se reproduire.

Shérif Swan: Mais Régina, tu as aussi le droit au bonheur.

Regina: ce n'est pas pour moi ce genre de chose. Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. Je dois m'occuper de mon fils. Prend tes affaires va t'en.

Shérif Swan: tu le regretteras, mais une fois ce jour arrivé il sera trop tard.

Elle dégagea dans mon étreinte et parti dans la salle de bain, je m'habille en vitesse et partie sans un mot.

* * *

_**Verdict ?oui je sais le réveil n'est pas très sympa**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voici la suite** **:), Merci à vous pour les reviews**_

**_Pour rappel certaines scènes pourraient choquer les plus jeunes._**

* * *

Cela faisait 2 semaines que je me tuais au travail pour oublier. Mais un soir quelqu'un rentra dans le commissariat.

Regina: Graham tu es la ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Shérif Swan: il est rentré depuis un moment.

Regina: ah bonsoir, shérif Swan.

Shérif Swan: désolé de te décevoir. Si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Regina: il est 20h passé, je n'ai pas pour habituer de payer les heures sup Shérif Swan.

Je me mis fasse à elle, depuis ces 2 semaines que je faisais comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce soir s'en était trop.

Shérif Swan: tu as juste l'habitue de jeter tes amants comme des mouchoirs.

Regina: je ne te permets pas.

Shérif Swan: je suis quoi alors, un accident de parcours ?

Regina: tu n'es pas en état pour parler. (Elle voulu s'en aller, mais je l'a retient.) Ne me touche pas !

Shérif Swan: il me semble que l'autre soir, tu n'étais pas contre (je l'a pousse contre le mur le plus proche. et la bloqua) Et maintenant tu vas faire quoi ? (je m'accroche de ces lèvres mais je devis au dernier moment et l'embrasse dans le coup, lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille) on ne me jette pas comme tu l'as fait. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, (de ma main libre, je lui déboutonnai sa chemise et descendis mes lèvres sur ces seins, elle essayait de me repousser avec ces mains mais je lui plaquai au dessus de la tête et continuai mes assauts, je descendis ma main sur son intimité et je sentis quel était complètement trempé) ton corps parle à ta place (elle avait le regard noir, ma main passa la barrière de son string et je l'a caressa).

Regina: je vais faire de ta vie un enfer (a ces mots je la pénétrai, elle gémit je lui fis de lent va et vient)

Shérif Swan: je suis déjà en enfer à cause de toi (j'accélérai mes va et vient son corps commençai à ce détendre, je l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait) je peux te lâcher les mains ou il faut que j'utilise mes menottes ? (pour toute réponse elle me mordit ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang) tu l'aura voulu (je pris ma paire de menotte et lui attacha les 2 mains, je me décala d'elle et la poussa en direction de la salle de repos, une fois à l'intérieur je lui déboutonna sa jupe et lui fit glisser par terre, la poussa sur le lit et lui enleva ces talon.) tu crois vraiment que cela me fait plaisir de te forcer, (je me mis à sa hauteur et je l'embrassai, elle répondis à mon baiser, je sentis ces mains venir sur ma chemise pour défaire mes boutons pour accéder à ma peau.) 2 solutions s'offrent à toi, soit je t'enlève ces menottes, et tu pourrais me toucher toi aussi, soit tu continues à t'entêter je t'attache au lit je continue toute seule.

Regina: Je ... (elle se tue, j'en profita pour me caler entre ces jambes, lui pris son string et lui enlevai, j'embrassai son intimité et je commençai à la lécher, je lui introduit ma langue dans son vagin, et je faisais des vas et vient avec elle, elle passa ces main menottées dans les cheveux, j'en déduis que cela lui plaisait elle n'était pas loin du point de non retour je me retira et la regarda droit dans les yeux, lui caressant le visage, je lui laissa reprendre ces esprits, elle savait très bien ce j'attendais une réponse) je veux finir ce que tu as commencé, détache moi.

Je pris les menottes et je la détachai. A peine avait-elle les mains détachées quelle partie à l'assaut de mon pantalon et de ma chemise, nous faisions l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, avec beaucoup de soupir mais sans aucun mot. Le lendemain matin je me réveillais avec une Régina blotti contre moi qu'est ce quelle belle. Je réussis à me dégager, et je lui écris quelques mots avant de partir

POV Regina,

Je me réveillai et me retrouvai seule dans ce lit inconnu, tous les événements de la soirée me revenait en mémoire, je sentais que j'avais encore envie d'elle après ce quelle m'avait fait. Je vis un mot sur la table de nuit.

_Régina, _

_Je préfère m'en aller avant que tu te réveilles, mais te voir dormir comme ceci à coté de moi me réchauffe le cœur, tu es tellement belle. Je ne suis pas fier de ce qui c'est passé hier soir. Mais tu m'as poussé à bout. Je vais partir, je reste jusqu'à la soirée d'anniversaire de Ruby et je disparais de ta vie. A toi de voir si tu me veux retenir ou non. _

_Bien à toi. _

_Ton Shérif. _

Mon cœur battait la chamade, cette femme est en train de me rendre folle. Je me rhabillai et sortie du commissariat. Une fois rentrée chez moi, je pris un longue douche, des flashes de notre nuit me revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, la façon que mon cœur réagissait sous ces mains, la façon quel avait de me faire l'amour. Je devais me ressaisir cela était impossible que je tombe amoureuse de cette femme. D'ici une semaine elle sera partie. Je descendis à la cuisine

Graham: tient ma chère sœur, j'ai vu que tu avais découché cette nuit.

Regina: cela ne te regarde pas Graham

Graham: ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Il s'est passé quelques choses ?

Regina: tout va bien.

Graham: tu sais tu as le droit aussi au bonheur. (Et il sortit de la pièce)

Depuis que mon regard avait croisé le sien, je me comporte vraiment bizarrement. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Henry : tu es rentrée maman ?

Regina: oui mon fils, je voudrais que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé l'autre matin

Henry : je ne veux pas qu'elle te rende malheureuse

Regina: je peux comprendre mais tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je voudrais bien que tu laisses une chance.

Henry : je veux bien essayer, elle me fait rire

Cela faisait quelques semaines que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de mon shérif adjoint. Mais ce mercredi matin quelqu'un frappa à ma porte

Regina: entrez

Ruby: Tu sais que c'est de ta faute si elle s'en va.

Regina: bonjour Ruby, je peux savoir de qui tu parles?

Ruby: arrête de faire l'innocente je te parle d'Emma.

Mon cœur se mit de nouveau à battre la chamade.

Regina: Melle Swan est libre, elle ne me doit rien.

Ruby: que tu crois, je te dis qu'une chose si tu la laisses partir tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Regina: je suis perdue, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive à chaque fois qu'elle est dans les parages, je ne me control pu.

Ruby: ou est le mal ? Je ne t'ai jamais aussi rayonnante que pendant cette soirée de gala. C'est la personne qui te faut, arrête de vouloir t'en persuader du contraire.

Regina: Ruby, Merci

Je devais parler à Emma, je me rendis à l'hôtel ou elle était depuis son arrivé.

Je toque a la porte, elle m'ouvrit elle portait une simple serviette pour habit.

Regina: je vais repasser

Shérif Swan: ne soit pas bête, rentre je vais passer une chemise et un pantalon.

Je l'ai suivi dans la chambre, la serviette était vraiment trop petite pour elle. Elle lui moulait parfaitement le corps, j'étais dans mes pensées quand elle revient.

Shérif Swan: tu me sembles ailleurs, t'es sur que ça va ?

Regina: je n'avais pas prévu que tu m'accueillerais dans cette tenue.

Shérif Swan: tu m'aurais envoyé un sms je t'aurais donné rendez vous ailleurs.

Regina: je vais rentrer je crois que c'est mieux

Je pris la direction de la porte. Mais elle me retient.

* * *

_**Dans la scène du commissariat le temps utilisé ne vous choque pas trop ?  
**_

_**Un peu de suspense :)**_

_**Que va t'il pouvoir bien se passer ? :), la suite le week end prochain**_


	6. Chapter 6

Je pris la direction de la porte. Mais elle me retient.

Shérif Swan: parle-moi, arrête de me fuir

Regina: depuis Catherine, j'ai tout fait pour qu'aucunes personnes n'arrivent à me faire craquer, mais depuis que tu es arrivée je n'arrive à rien contrôler, je suis jalouse pour un rien, et je n'ai envi que d'une chose se sont tes mains sur moi. Je m'interdis d'aimer parce que les choses finissent toujours mal. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais une exception à la règle.

Shérif Swan: ton passé a fait devenir la femme que tu es, tu veux vraiment arrêter notre histoire avant qu'elle n'est commencée ? (je l'a regardais droit dans les yeux) Je ne pourrais pas rester à tes cotés dans ce cas. (Des flashes de la soirée me revenaient en tête) Je respecte ton choix, mais je ne pense pas la même chose que toi. (Je m'approche un peu plus d'elle, et passe une main sur son visage, j'étais attirée par ces lèvres, je pouvais pu m'arrêter de les fixer, je les effleure) Régina ce n'est pas une bonne idée. (Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, j'emprisonne fougueusement ces lèvres aux miennes, j'ai besoin de la sentir contre moi, je lui déboutonne sa chemise et passe mes mains en dessous, je l'a sens frissonner) arrête on se fait du mal.

Regina: tu en as autant envi que moi. (Je lisais tellement de tendresse dans son regard, qu'il m'était impossible de lui dire non) une dernière fois pour ce dire adieu (elle se décalât de moi)

Shérif Swan: non, je ne veux pas devenir celle tu appelles quand tu es en manques de sexe, je veux être la pour toi, pour dans les bons et mauvais moments. Tu devrais partir.

Regina: tu peux baiser avec Ruby mais pas avec moi ?

Shérif Swan: je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi Régina, je préfère arrêter la avant de souffrir (elle me tourna le dos) va t'en. (Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais aussi des sentiments pour elle mais comment lui dire)

Regina: Emma, je…., je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi aussi (elle se retourna, les larmes aux yeux)

Shérif Swan: c'est vrai ? (je l'a prend dans mes bras) Si c'est un moment détourner de me mettre dans ton lit, je … (je lui laisse pas finir ça phrase et l'embrassa tendrement)tu peux recommencer car je crois que je suis pas sur d'avoir bien compris (je souris et l'embrasse de nouveau)

Regina: il va falloir que je réapprenne pas mal de choses.

Shérif Swan: je serais là.

6 mois plus tard.

POV Regina

J'avais préparé une soirée romantique, Henry était chez Ruby je voulais me faire pardonner d'avoir été autant prise.

19h j'entendis les clés dans la serrure.

Shérif Swan: Regina, tu es la ?

Regina: oui dans la cuisine, ma puce

Elle rentre avec le sourire aux lèvres. Et m'enlace

Shérif Swan: tu sais que j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?

Je me retournai la regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrasse tendrement.

Regina: bonjour toi. (Elle ne peut s'empêcher de retourner à la l'assaut de mes lèvres)

Shérif Swan: tu m'as manqué, t'aurais dû me dire que tu serais à la maison ce soir, je serais rentrée plus tôt.

Regina: je voulais te préparer une surprise, Henry est chez Ruby

Shérif Swan: tu as tout prévu à ce que je vois (elle me regardai avec un regard de braise, elle partit à l'assaut de coup)

Regina: je sais ce que tu as derrière la tête mais il va falloir attendre, un bon repas nous attend. Va t'assoir, je m'occupe de tout

POV Shérif Swan:

Je pris la direction de la table ou était déposé des bougies et des pétales de roses.

Emma : c'est magnifique

Regnia arriva avec les assiettes

Regina: pas autant que toi, (elle déposa l'assiette), mange pendant que c'est chaud, j'espère que ça te plaira

Regina était la reine des fourneaux, il n'y avait pas de doute, nous arrivions assez rapidement au dessert. Elle arriva avec un dessert vous cloche. Quand elle souleva le couvercle, mon regard s'attarda sur une petite en velours déposé sur une assiette, elle prit la boite et déposa un genou à terre.

Regina: je sais que les choses ont plutôt mal commencé entre nous, mais une chose est sûre c'est que je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, la deuxième mère de mon fils. Tu as apporté tellement dans ma vie que je veux garder tout cela à jamais. Veux-tu bien accepter de devenir Mme Emma Swann-Mills ?

Shérif Swan: oh mon amour si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'espère que tu me poses cette question, OUI je le souhaite de tout mon cœur. (A ces mots je me ruai sur ces lèvres, nous perdîmes l'équilibre et je finis sur Regina. ) C'est pour cela que tu étais absente ces derniers temps.

Regina: je voulais juste que les choses soient parfaites.

Shérif Swan: elles le sont (mes mains commençaient à se balader sur son corps, je n'avais d'une envi c'est de la faire mienne) tu n'as pas envi qu'on aille dans la chambre ?

Regina: t'es pas possible, tu ne penses vraiment cas ça (elle avait les yeux pétillant)

Shérif Swan: je ne sais pas qui est la plus obsédé des 2. (à ces mots elle m'embrasse fougueusement, je me relevai et lui tant ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Je fais mine de m'en aller mais elle me retient)

Regina : Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir si facilement (elle prend ma main et la glisse sous sa chemise)

Shérif Swan: arrête de m'allumer, si c'est pour me jeter ensuite. (je pris la direction de la cuisine, elle m'arrête avant et me bascule sur le canapé).

Elle m'embrasse avec passion, me défait les boutons de ma chemise et passe ces mains sur mes seins, je génies, je me léchai les tétons, elle descend sa main sur mon intimité et commence me caresser. Elle remonte mon visage vers le mien et je l'embrasse tendrement.

Shérif Swan: demande le moi encore

Regina: veux-tu devenir ma femme mon bébé ?

Shérif Swan: oh oui mon amour je le veux. (Elle me pénétra) hummm

Regina: tes gémissement, me fond toujours un de ces effets.

Shérif Swan: tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état je suis à chaque fois que tu poses tes mains sur moi.

Sur ce mot, j'effleure délicatement ces lèvres et mes mains commencèrent leur investigation. Nous passions une bonne partie de la nuit à rebaptiser toutes les pièces de la maison.

POV Shérif Swan:

Henry : Maman, maman, regarde ce que tu Ruby l'a offert

Regina: on va te rejoindre en bas d'accord. Laisse-nous juste un peu de temps.

Shérif Swan: tu ne comptes pas me refaire le coup de l'autre fois. Me virer sans raison ?

Regina: Mais non vient par là. (Elle me tira vers elle, elle enfoui ça tête dans coup) j'ai bien aimé notre soirée

Shérif Swan: moi aussi ma belle.

Je sens Régina souri dans mon cou, elle déposa quelques baisers dans mon coup.

Regina: il est grand temps d'annoncer à tout le monde que le shérif de cette ville n'est plus sur le marché.

Shérif Swan: et tu comptes faire quoi me rouler de gros patins en plein milieu d'une région du conseil.

Regina: ou on veut et quand on veut. Et on va déjà commencer maintenant (elle s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa fougueusement)

Shérif Swan: j'aime définitivement quand tu utilises ce pronom

Regina: c'est toi que j'aime comme une dingue, je ne peux pas être la plus heureuse (je mis à rougis) oh non tu n'as pas besoin de rougir, tu es mon âme sœur.

Shérif Swan: toi aussi tu es mon âme sœur. Je l'ai su dès que mon regard a croisé le tien ce premier jour au poste de police. Et j'étais déjà complètement sous ton charme avant même ce matin-là ou tu m'attendais avec les cafés à l'entrée du commissariat

Regina: je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup souffrir … (je ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase et l'embrasse fougueusement)

Shérif Swan: je t'aime Regina Mills-Swan

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Review ?**_

_**Envie d'une épilogue ?  
**_


End file.
